Devil May Cry: Fallen
by Adrianka
Summary: ¿Y si Dante no fuera el único en la isla Mallet? Una misteriosa mujer llega a la isla con el mismo propósito: acabar con Mundus. Se encontrará con el cazador de demonios e intenterá convencerlo de que se marche, pero cambiará de idea y se aliará con él. Pero, ¿Quién es ella en realidad? OC.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

No fue fácil, pero finalmente logró dar con la isla. Era pequeña, lo único que veía desde su lancha de motor era un gran y rocoso acantilado, sobre el cual se erguía un castillo. Eso era lo que a ella le interesaba.

Tras las lentes oscuras de sus gafas de sol, entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la arquitectura del castillo.

-Parece del siglo XII, incluso anterior… esperemos que esté tan vacío como aparenta –Se dijo, deteniendo la lancha junto la orilla.

Pisó tierra firme. Sus ojos avistaron un sinuoso camino ascendente que parecía llevar hacia el viejo castillo. Lo siguió, siempre observando cuanto la rodeaba. Todo era verde y apacible, normal.

Se echó tras la oreja un mechón de pelo castaño, inquieta. Aquella paz era solo superficial, una ilusión, con cada paso que daba era más consciente de la maldad allí establecida, a ella no podía engañarla.

El camino se cortó al llegar ante un gran portón de madera: la entrada al castillo.

Rozó con los dedos la sencilla y antigua madera, empujando con suavidad, pero estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. Siempre podía destrozar la puerta, pero respetaba la antigüedad del lugar, y siempre había sido fiel al dicho ''más vale maña que fuerza''.

Alzó la cabeza. El portón debía medir unos cinco o seis metros, tal vez pudiera escalar un poco.

-Habrá que probar. Si no funciona siempre me queda la violencia.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, y de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón multiusos, sacó una pistola-gancho, que disparó hacia arriba, de forma que el afilado y resistente gancho acabó clavándose en la parte superior. Emplearía la cuerda para subir y luego se dejaría caer por el otro lado.

En medio minuto ya había cruzado. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y acomodó las gafas negras, observando en derredor: ante ella encontró un camino de escalones de piedra ascendentes. Fue por allí, deteniéndose un momento para estudiar una estatua de piedra humana. De un bolsillo de la riñonera que colgaba del cinturón multiusos, tomó una cámara digital y le hizo una fotografía.

-Se conserva en muy buen estado, el escultor hizo un excelente trabajo con los detalles…

Aunque le habría gustado quedarse un rato por allí, siguió su camino hacia arriba hasta alcanzar una de las paredes del castillo, donde vio la entrada de un túnel. Se acercó, rozando ligeramente un borde con los dedos. Por un segundo, relució allí dónde tocó.

-Mmm… lo sabía. No está tan abandonado como finge estar. Habrá que tomar precauciones… ¿No crees?

Un ruidito de asentimiento proveniente de su riñonera fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Algo pequeño y oscuro saltó del interior del bolsito, cayendo ágilmente sobre el suelo de piedra e internándose velozmente por el oscuro túnel que se abría por delante.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió la chica-. Yo echaré un vistazo también.

Entró dentro, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del estrecho túnel que conducía al interior del viejo castillo abandonado.


	2. Capítulo Uno: El Castillo Maldito

**Chacalanime: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, y la verdad es que en mi opinión es más difícil que una historia original. Celebro que te esté gustando, aunque solo es el prólogo, por eso es tan cortito. Los capítulos serán más largos, como comprobarás aquí abajo. En este primer capítulo saldrás de dudas respecto al ''ser pequeño'' no te preocupes. ¡Un saludo y espero verte pronto!

**Disclaimer: Ni Devil May Cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, sino a Capcom y Ninja Theory.**

**Capítulo Uno: El Castillo Maldito**

-Esta es la entrada del castillo –Lo informó Trish.

Dante miraba molesto el gran portón cerrado. Sin parar a pensárselo un segundo, cogió la gran espada que colgaba a su espalda, Force Edge, y descargó su filo contra la oxidada y antigua cerradura, quebrándola.

-Solucionado –Dijo, satisfecho.

Trish no lo estaba tanto, pero no dijo nada y ambos traspasaron la entrada. Ante ellos se erguían unas escaleras de piedra ligeramente cubiertas de musgo, a causa del tiempo.

-Por allí se accede al castillo –le explicaba ella-. Tú ve por ahí, yo inspeccionaré los alrededores.

Y con éstas palabras saltó en dirección a la muralla y desapareció por el otro lado, dejando solo a Dante, quien con un encogimiento de hombros se dispuso a tomar el camino de escalones de piedra.

Una vez al final, encontró la entrada al interior que Trish le había mencionado. Todo estaba oscuro, pero avanzó sin dudar igualmente, y la luz le dio la bienvenido al final del túnel.

Dio unos pocos pasos, y entonces se volvió de golpe al oír un crujido. Al mirar vio cómo el túnel se cerraba, quedando la pared sellada y lisa, como si dicha entrada jamás hubiera existido.

Él esbozó una mueca, no muy contento. Aquello no era buena señal, y acababa de quedar encerrado allí dentro.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente, y avanzó hacia delante, encarando la gran sala en la que se encontraba, en un estado no muy notable: al fondo vio escombros, algunos tramos de escaleras derrumbados por el paso del tiempo, de modo que quedaban inútiles. Bueno, él no las necesitaría.

También vio dos estatuas, una en pedestal ante sí de un guerrero montado sobre un caballo. La segunda se encontraba al fondo y era gigantesca, ocupaba toda la altitud de la pared contra la que estaba construida.

Pero el interés de Dante no estaba en las estatuas, sino en dos puertas, las únicas. Una era azul con motivos dorados, de doble hoja, la otra roja ligeramente entornada.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado con la segunda puerta. Trish le había dicho que el castillo estaba abandonado, pero aquella puerta emitía una suave energía demoníaca que parecía haber sido manipulada recientemente.

Con cuidado, alzó una mano y tocó la superficie: no pasó nada, sea cual sea la magia que la envolvía, ya no surtía efecto. Agarró el pestillo y entró, descubriendo una sala de piedra desnuda.

Ante él se erguía una gran y pesada verja de hierro. Le echó un vistazo e intentó que se alzara, pero fue en vano. Iba a necesitar de algún mecanismo para conseguir levantarla.

-Genial…

Se giró a la izquierda, avistando una sencilla puerta de madera. Se acercó a ella, abriéndola. Al otro lado vio que se trataba de una especie de prisión medieval, a juzgar por lo que veía. En el suelo, olvidada en un rincón, encontró una marioneta a escala real, o lo que había sido una marioneta, porque estaba destrozada, como si alguien se hubiera ensañado con ella.

Se adentró en la estancia, poco interesada en los restos de la vieja marioneta, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que allí no había nasa importante, por lo que torció por un túnel ubicado en la pared derecha. Era un pasillo de escaleras ascendentes muy estrecho, tanto que solo cabía una persona.

Subió, pero tras un corto recorrido el camino quedaba bloqueado por grandes escombros de piedra, obligándolo a retroceder o tomar la salida de su izquierda, cosa que hizo, entrando en una sala parecida a la anterior, con algunos muebles y estantes, todo cubierto de polvo a causa del tiempo, aunque esto a él no lo molestaba especialmente. El Devil May Cry estaba peor en lo que a polvo se refería… aunque al menos el techo aún estaba intacto, cosa que en aquel lugar no, a juzgar por el gran agujero que halló unos metros más lejos. Dante se colocó justo debajo, y con un ágil salto se izó al borde y subió a la planta superior, una habitación muy parecida a la de abajo, pero con varias estanterías llenas de libros. Odiaba los libros.

Con una mueca, se alejó de las estanterías, moviéndose al fondo, deteniéndose al ver un pequeño objeto tirado en el suelo, una vieja llave en apariencia intacta.

No lo dudó y se agachó para recogerla. Quien sabe cuando a uno le podía resultar útil una llave, se dijo.

Tras guardarla en un bolsillo de su gabardina roja, siguió adelante. Al fondo la pared también se había derrumbado, por lo que no le quedaba otra que buscar otra ruta.

En la esquina, junto a los restos del muro, encontró otra marioneta, pero ésta aún seguía entera y en perfecto estado además.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a deshacer el camino. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó algo silbar muy cerca de su cabeza, y se movió a un lado, esquivándolo. Se volvió, descubriendo cuchillas clavadas en la pared y un cuadro viejo, y a la marioneta incorporándose del suelo por sí sola, animada por algo, algo oscuro. Alzó sus brazos de madera, las manos acabadas en cuchillas afiladas en forma circular, muy capaces de cortarle la cabeza a alguien como si fuera de mantequilla.

Pero esto no intimidaba a Dante, tampoco lo sorprendía mucho. En un pestañeo, tomó su dos pistolas, Ebony e Ivory, y retrocediendo comenzó a disparar a la marioneta animada.

Una segunda marioneta apareció a sus espaldas como caída del techo, a causa del portal allí abierto, y atacó a Dante con sus cuchillas, pero él se movió a un lado, evadiendo y creando distancia a la vez que dividía el fuego entre las dos marionetas. La primera no tardó en quedar reducida a pedazos, pero la otra seguía avanzando con movimientos sinuosos e intentó un segundo ataque, pero Dante lo esquivó nuevamente y tras enfundar sus pistolas, empuñó a Force Edge, bloqueando otro ataque con su filo y dirigiendo fuertes mandobles al cuerpo de la marioneta, que acabó tan destrozada como la anterior.

Enfundó la espada en su espalda. Trish no le había contado nada de marionetas demoníacas, pero si la puerta del Infierno estaba allí, sería muy raro no toparse con algún demonio, y más él, que lo único que encontraba allá a dónde fuese eran demonios. Ya iba siendo hora de algo nuevo, un ángel por ejemplo. Estaría bien variar un poco.

Regresó al nivel inferior y descendió por el túnel de escaleras, volviendo a la sala-prisión.

Apenas dio un paso cuando un pequeño grupo de marionetas lo rodeó, dispuestas a hacerlo pedazos con sus afiladas cuchillas. Dante sonrió para sí, tomando su espada, bloqueando y atacando con ella hasta no dejar ni una sola marioneta en pié. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando acabó, y enfundó a Force Edge de nuevo.

Traspasó la puerta que lo había llevado hasta allí, de vuelta a la sala de piedra con la pesada verja bajada, y tomó otra puerta más, volviendo al punto de partida, la enorme sala en mal estado. Vio nuevamente la puerta azul cerrada, y probó en ella la llave oxidada que encontrase: la llave se partió en dos nada más la introdujera en la cerradura. En ese momento se percató de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, solo atascada.

-Tanto dar vueltas para nada –Se dijo, de mal humor.

Empujó y finalmente se abrió, pudiendo Dante acceder al interior, donde lo primero que llamó su atención fue una antigua avioneta de madera en excelente estado, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaría allí, pero a pesar de ello Dante dudaba mucho que aquel cacharro funcionase en la actualidad.

Su mirada vagaba por el lugar, sin prestar atención a nada en particular hasta que divisó unos pequeños y conocidos objetos desperdigados por el suelo. Se acercó a un montón y cogió uno, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, con el ceño fruncido; eran casquillos de magnum, algo que no cuadraba mucho con la antigüedad del lugar.

Se puso en pié, guardando el casquillo vacío en un bolsillo. Estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a Trish, lo que significaba que había alguien más en el viejo y demoníaco castillo.

Divisó una puerta en la pared occidental, con el grabado de dos marionetas idénticas a las que lo habían atacado. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y al igual que la de color rojo que lo había conducido a la prisión, emitía una suave energía demoníaca, tan débil que solo podía ser un residuo. Dante se dirigió a ella, pero un chasquido a sus espaldas llamó su atención y se giró: un gran número de marionetas descendió de lo alto, llenando la estancia ya de por sí grande.

Resopló, al ver que allí a donde fuera tenía que atacarlo algo. Bueno, tampoco lo disgustaba tanto, de hecho disfrutaba con ello.

Echó mano de sus inseparables pistolas y apuntó, disparando sin cesar. Aquello prometía ser entretenido.

Por fin, y tras muchas marionetas demoníacas por el camino, ella se encontraba al final del largo corredor, contemplando la estatua del Juez de la Muerte.

Por primera vez desde que llegase a la isla, se quitó las gafas oscuras, mirando directamente a la estatua con sus ojos castaños, meditativa. Había algo raro en aquella estatua, daba la impresión de que tenía que sujetar algo, pero sus manos estaban vacías.

Se volvió al escuchar una ráfaga de continuas explosiones: disparos, enseguida reconoció el sonido. No se oía muy lejos pero tampoco cerca.

Dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia la estatua. Los demonios no acostumbraban a utilizar armas de fuego, muchos de ellos ni siquiera podrían sostener una pistola. Tenía que ser otra cosa, pero aquello resultaba imposible; según sus cálculos allí dentro solo había demonios.

Una bola de pelo negra se movía velozmente por el pasillo, siempre pegada a la pared, apenas visible para cualquiera que pasase a su lado. En cuanto estuvo junto a la mujer vestida de negro, con un rifle colgando por su espalda, dio un poderoso salto, impulsándose hasta el hombro de ella.

-¿Lo has oído, Sharon? –Inquirió la bola de pelo negra, que en realidad era un cobaya, roedor parecido al hámster pero sin rabo y más grande. No era del todo negra, su hocico era de blanco y tenía una brecha color cobre en una mejilla, también en las patitas y apenas visibles en la espalda.

Sharon la miró, contenta de verla tan pronto, y le acarició la cabecita.

-Sí, lo he oído, Eahla: son disparos ¿Has visto de dónde vienen?

La cobaya, Eahla, negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo averiguarlo –sugirió-. De momento no he encontrado nada con lo que abrir la otra puerta que viste, pero por allí –indicó el hocico la puerta de doble hoja ubicada a izquierda de Sharon-, encontrarás una biblioteca. Quizás te sea útil, yo no puedo coger los libros.

Sharon asintió, dando unos golpecitos suaves sobre la cabeza de la cobaya, aprobadora.

-Gracias, Eahla. Sí, investiga los disparos –le pidió-. Yo probablemente me quede un rato en la biblioteca. En cuanto tengas algo avísame, pero sé cautelosa ¿De acuerdo? –Eahla asintió-. Si se trata de un demonio, cosa que he de dudar, no lo enfrentes; búscame y yo me ocuparé de él antes de seguir avanzando.

-No te preocupes.

Y con estas palabras, la roedora se bajó de su hombro con un grácil salto, perdiéndose por el pasillo, dispuesta a realizar su misión.

Sharon suspiró para sí. Eahla no era una cobaya normal por supuesto, sino un demonio menor con una mentalidad y principios totalmente opuestos al resto de sus congéneres, razón por la cual trabajaban juntas. La roedora era muy útil, más de una vez crucial en una misión. Tenía la habilidad de hacerse invisible de cara a otros demonios, lo que sumado a su pequeño tamaño la hacía imposible de detectar, por lo que se estaba moviendo por el castillo sin ser atacada por una sola marioneta, todo lo contrario que Sharon. Pero mientras Eahla era indetectable para los demás demonios, la cobaya sí podía rastrearlos a ellos con su fino y potente olfato, lo que guiaba a Sharon en más de una ocasión.

Se puso nuevamente las gafas de sol negras, y traspasó la puerta que Eahla le indicase, entrando en la biblioteca de dos plantas. Las paredes estaba enfundadas en libros, por no hablar de las estanterías esparcidas por la estancia; iba a llevarle algún tiempo revisarlos todos, pero seguramente tampoco sería necesario.

Ojeó por encima los títulos expuestos en un estante a su derecha. Todos trataban sobre los castellanos residentes del castillo durante el pasado milenio, las incoherentes reformas que hicieron en éste, y extraños sucesos, como si hubieran sido poseídos por algo. Probablemente había sido así, Sharon no necesitaba profundizar en el tema para saberlo, aunque le habría gustado hacerlo de tener tiempo.

Fue avanzando por las estanterías, cogiendo algún que otro libro que llamase su atención, hasta alcanzar la pared opuesta, semi derruida y cubierta de gigantescas raíces de plantas, que debían existir desde muchos siglos atrás.

Sharon dejó de mirar libros y se acercó, rozando con los dedos las antiquísimas raíces. Se subió a una de ellas para poder ver mejor al otro lado. Vio una habitación a oscuras, pero no podía llegar hasta ella desde allí.

Bajó de un salto y creó distancia para estudiar mejor la estructura vegetal. Tomó su cámara digital y sacó otra foto, luego dio media vuelta, avistando las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior de la biblioteca.

Arriba encontró lo mismo; libros, uno de sus inventos favoritos… pero cuando les echó un vistazo, descubriendo que aquellos trataban sobre magia negra y alquimia, ya no le gustaron tanto.

-Qué barbaridad… -Murmuró para sí, santiguándose, imaginando lo que aquellos castellanos podrían haber hecho con tales conocimientos.

Se apartó de aquella estantería con un escalofrío, repelida. Había leído algo sobre actos horribles cometidos por las gentes del Castro durante la noche. Quién sabe si esos libros tenían algo que ver. El hombre era fácilmente influenciable por fuerzas demoníacas cuando se iniciaban en las artes oscuras, por muchas precauciones que tomaran, ella lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones.

Siguió avanzando, pero se detuvo ante un cuadro, en cuyo lienzo se podía ver una especie de parca negra empuñando una guadaña… y una llave oxidada clavada en la superficie.

Sharon alzó una mano, pero la mantuvo en el aire, sin decidirse a coger la llave. Se quitó las gafas negras, mirando directamente el cuadro, pensativa,

-Mmm…

-¡Sharon!

Al escuchar la llamada se volvió, avistando a Eahla sobre la vieja baranda. Sharon le sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que desbordaba luz, algo carente en la isla. Se acercó a la cobaya, apoyando los codos sobre la baranda de cemento.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

La cobaya comenzó a acicalarse el pelaje, un gesto nervioso por su parte.

-Sharon… tenemos un problema –comenzó, y ella ladeó la cabeza, expectante-. La causa de los disparos es un humano.

Sharon abrió mucho sus ojos marrones, incrédula.

-Mallet está perdida en mitad de la nada, bastante nos costó encontrarla a nosotras ¿Cómo va hacerlo un humano normal? Serían demasiadas casualidades –Repuso.

Eahla asintió.

-Precisamente ¿Y si no es una casualidad? Va armado, y lo cierto es que se desenvuelve bastante bien con las marionetas, demasiado bien diría yo: lo vi aniquilar a las diecisiete guardianas que te encontraste antes sin un solo rasguño, y en un tiempo récord.

-…No está mal –concedió Sharon, frotándose la barbilla-. Pero no puedo permitir que se pasee por el castillo sin más, tarde o temprano acabará muerto –suspiró, inquieta-. No puedo seguir adelante, tengo que asegurarme primero de que abandona la isla, y rápido, porque por primera vez he de decir que no me sobra el tiempo.

Con estas palabras se puso en marcha, dispuesta a dar media vuelta y reunirse con ese hombre. Eahla saltó sobre su hombro.

-¡Espera! –Sharon se detuvo-. No es necesario que vayas a su encuentro aún. Solo hay marionetas, y por lo que vi no necesita ayuda. Tienes que seguir adelante ahora, no pararte.

Sharon se giró, contemplando el cuadro de la parca, acercándose a éste y arrancando la vieja llave de él.

-No, Eahla, hay _otras_ cosas además de marionetas por los alrededores –dijo, a lo que la cobaya ladeó la cabeza-. No sé qué hacer –le reveló, suspirando nuevamente-. No puedo dejar a ese hombre a su suerte por muy preparado que esté, los remordimientos me destrozarían.

-… ¿Y si te dijera que no es un humano corriente?

Levantó una mano y cogió a Eahla, poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Es un demonio, entonces? En ese caso he de matarlo primero.

Eahla negó.

-Es humano, no se trata de ningún disfraz –afirmó, muy segura-, pero tiene algo demoníaco. Creo que es eso lo que le permite desenvolverse tan bien –Aventuró.

Interesante, opinó Sharon, deseosa de un tiempo con el que no contaba para estudiar todo mejor.

-Síguelo, no lo pierdas de vista –le indicó, dejándola en el suelo-. Yo intentaré abrir la puerta del corredor con esta llave –dijo, dando unos golpecitos al compartimento de su cazadora de cuero negro, donde la había guardado-. Tengo la corazonada de que funcionará.

Eahla asintió, echando a correr rumbo a las escaleras, bajando y abandonando la biblioteca.

Sharon se quedó un momento junto a la antigua baranda de cemento, meditando la nueva información, sus ojos oscuros oteando los estantes de abajo. Un humano que poseía algo demoníaco… muy interesante.


	3. Capítulo Dos: Compañía

**Chacalanime: Y otra vez gracias por leer y comentar, yo creo que todavía me falta práctica con la fanfiction, normalment escribo historias propias. Que fuera una cobaya obviamente era lo dificil de adivinar jajaja. Pero porque Sharon dijera eso no quiere decir que no sea humana, simplemente Mallet no es una isla muy turistica (en tal caso, menudas vacaciones serían jajaja), y a ella, que la buscaba, le costó tanto encontrarla, imagínate alguien por accidente. Por eso ella y la cobaya-demonio se extrañaron tanto. Espero que este capítulo también te gustan, aquí se van cruzar los dos... a ver qué sale de ahí. ¡Un abrazo y cuidate! **

**Capítulo Dos: Compañía**

Nada más dejó la sala de la avioneta, se encontró con un corredor. La primera puerta daba a una especie de archivo, donde Dante no encontró nada aparte de registros sobre cosechas y nacimientos, por lo que salió rápido… para a continuación encontrarse con una docena de marionetas. Avanzaba a golpe de espada y disparos, pero no dejaban de venir más, lo que empezaba a resultar cargante después de un buen rato.

Se agachó, esquivando las cuchillas arrojadizas de una marioneta, y cargó contra ella con Force Edge, haciéndola añicos. Una segunda marioneta se acercó a él por su derecha, pero bloqueó el ataque y saltó, disparando con Ebony e Ivory y cayendo sobre una tercera, partiéndola en dos con su espada.

Miró a su alrededor. En suelo y techo se abrieron de nuevo portales, apareciendo más. Avanzó hacia ellas, disparando con sus pistolas.

Se distrajo por un momento, al oír el significativo sonido de una puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse. Tenía que haber una puerta cerca, si seguía adelante la encontraría. Sea quien sea el responsable no podía ser una de aquellas marionetas, pues los demonios jamás utilizaban las puertas como es debido.

El filo plateado de una marioneta pasó muy cerca de su cara. Se agachó, centrándose nuevamente en el combate, y acabó con las últimas marionetas que quedaban. Por suerte fueron verdaderamente las últimas, porque el lugar quedó muy tranquilo y silencioso entonces.

Siguió su ''paseo'', torciendo por el corredor y descubriendo una puerta a su izquierda. Tomó el pestillo y la puerta se abrió, pudiendo entrar. Al otro lado se encontró con un patio inmenso, desde el cual podía verse claramente el cielo azul. Contaba con un corredor superior, pero las escaleras que conducían a él estaban en tan mal estado, que con el paso del tiempo se habían venido abajo. En el corazón del patio había una fuente redonda.

Dante avanzó hacia la fuente, sus ojos azules mirando hacia arriba. Se detuvo en el sitio cuando en el corredor superior, caminando tranquilamente, avistó a una mujer. Era joven, vestía con una cazadora de cuero negro, el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, los ojos ocultos tras unas negras gafas de sol grandes. Se preguntó _qué_ haría en ese lugar una chica tan normal… aunque el rifle que colgaba de su espalda no era muy corriente, precisamente.

-¡Eh! –Trató de atraer su atención Dante, sacudiendo un brazo.

La chica lo miró, sorprendida cuando vio al hombre albino de llamativa gabardina roja.

-¡Sal de aquí! –Le gritó ella, a lo que Dante ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

En ese instante una docena de marionetas demoníacas invadió el lugar. Sharon suspiró al ver que su advertencia había sido en vano, y observó cómo las marionetas se arrojaban a por aquel hombre, el mismo del que Eahla le había hablado sin duda: no podía existir otro con semejante descripción, mucho menos en la isla desierta. Tomó el rifle y apuntó a las marionetas que lo rodeaban, dispuesta a echarle una mano.

Abajo, Dante se las arreglaba muy bien, moviéndose entre marionetas en compañía de sus amadas pistolas, como en un baile. El sonido de un potente disparo atrajo su atención, y al mirar arriba advirtió que la misteriosa chica había echado mano de su rifle, muy efectivo en largas distancias.

Sin perder de vista la mirilla de su arma, Sharon prosiguió su camino por el corredor, disparando una y otra vez. En ese momento Eahla apareció corriendo por el suelo de piedra, y ella se detuvo para que pudiera alcanzarla. De un salto, la cobaya alcanzó la riñonera colgante de su cinturón, donde siempre iba la roedora, y dentro cogió con los colmillos la cremallera interna y cerró la abertura hasta solo dejar un hueco para su cabeza.

Sharon se movía sin dejar de apretar el gatillo, acertando en los puntos débiles de los demonios, tan bajos en la pirámide demoníaca que requerían de los cuerpos de dichas marionetas para existir en el plano físico. Patético.

-¡Cuidado! –Advirtió Eahla, sus ojillos negros muy abiertos al ver a la marioneta que había subido hasta ellas; apenas estaba a un par de metros.

Sharon apoyó todo el peso del rifle en su brazo izquierdo, y con la diestra desenfundó el magnum de la funda del muslo, disparando a la marioneta repetidas veces en la cabeza, tumbándola gracias a la gran potencia del arma.

Abajo ya no quedaban marionetas, aquel hombre se había librado de prácticamente todas, armado con un par de pistolas y una espada pesada. Sharon no podía hacer otra cosa que apreciar su habilidad. Bajó el rifle y se lo colgó de un hombro de nuevo, recorriendo los pocos metros que le quedaban para alcanzar una puerta.

Dante, mirándola desde abajo, la llamaba, pero la chica al parecer tenía prisas y traspasó la puerta rápidamente, dejándolo solo en el patio.

Dio una mirada a su alrededor, a las marionetas destrozadas, y su mirada dio con la imponente estatua dorada de un león, rodeada por un campo de energía púrpura. Encima de ésta, se encontraba otra puerta con una cabeza de león grabada.

Se acercó a la estatua, pero una extraña e invisible fuerza lo golpeó, repeliéndolo. No podía acercarse, iba a necesitar algo más.

Su mirada subió a la galería superior, concretamente a la puerta que la chica había utilizado. Tal vez ella supiera algo interesante sobre el león, el castillo en general, valía la pena probar suerte.

Con un ágil salto estuvo sobre las semi derruidas escaleras. Avanzó por la galería, dispuesto a seguirla.

La puerta la condujo a un pequeño corredor ocupado por marionetas, pero se libró de ellas con rapidez y se dispuso a mover aquella estatua-altar. Debajo encontró una especie de trampilla.

-¿Quieres que baje yo primero? –Preguntó Eahla, sacando la cabecita por la pequeña abertura de la riñonera.

-No, mejor quédate aquí –le indicó, inclinándose sobre la trampilla abierta-. Ese hombre no podrá hacer nada con el León Custodio, por lo que tomará esta ruta –se volvió, mirando el comienzo del corredor tras sus gafas negras-. Es probable que quiera saber qué hago aquí…

-No puede saberlo –afirmó la cobaya, saltando al suelo y buscando un buen escondite con la mirada.

-No tengo tiempo para tratar con él ahora –sonrió para sí-. Pero al parecer no me va quedar otra opción.

-Tu prioridad es Mundus –le recordó-. Si ese humano te va a retrasar…

-No te preocupes, haré que abandone la isla antes, y entonces seguiremos adelante. No será muy difícil, la gente siempre me escucha –Añadió, justo antes de saltar por la trampilla, dejando allí a su pequeña amiga.

La rodeaba la oscuridad, pero aún así no se deshizo de sus gafas. En el suelo había agua, le llegaba casi por la pantorrilla, y mucha humedad, razón por la que seguramente estaba rodeada de plantas, las veía claramente en la penumbra, además de oler el perfume vegetal.

Se giró lentamente, estudiando la estrecha, alargada y húmeda estancia. En la pared descubrió una talla del Juez de la Muerte, idéntica a la que viera fuera de la biblioteca salvo por un detalle: la que tenía ante sí en ese momento portaba un bastón, el Bastón del Juicio, reconoció.

Lo pensó. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que necesitaba, pero temía que si lo cogiese activara alguna trampa.

En ese instante una oscura bola de pelo cayó sobre su cabeza: Eahla.

-Viene hacia aquí –la informó, deslizándose por los cabellos castaños hasta su hombro derecho-. Date prisa.

Sin más dudas, pues no le quedaba tiempo, tomó el Bastón del Juicio. Escuchó un ruido y notó un ligero temblor: al fondo una de las mohosas paredes se había deslizado, creando una salida por la cual salir de allí.

Sharon se apresuró en esa dirección, aferrando el Bastón contra su pecho.

En aquel corredor no había ninguna chica con rifle, solo marionetas, y ahora ni eso. Dante no lo entendía.

Seguía buscando una explicación para tal misterio, cuando se percató de la trampilla abierta en el suelo. Sin pararse a pensarlo un momento, saltó dentro, cayendo sobre agua. Aquel lugar olía a cerrado, moho y humedad, no le apetecía quedarse mucho tiempo. Por fortuna, al fondo estaba la salida, de la cual brotaba luz.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, descubrió una biblioteca de dos pisos, las paredes forradas completamente de libros, docenas de estanterías a rebosar también.

Dante pasó entre ellas, y a su izquierda, rebuscando en un estante de la pared, encontró a la chica del rifle. Avanzó hacia ella, quien no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia… o eso creyó él, porque Sharon había escuchado sus pasos sobre las viejas baldosas marmoleas. Antes de que se acercase, cogió el magnum enfundado en su pierna y le apuntó en el pecho. Él alzó ambas manos, en señal de calma.

-Tranquila, muñeca…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Interrogó ella, su expresión facial ilegible a causa de las gafas negras, su voz serena y fría.

-Me llamo Dante, y podría preguntarte lo mismo –sus ojos azules le echaron un rápido vistazo al pequeño magnum negro, con unos desconocidos caracteres plateados grabados en el cañón-. Por cierto, si vas a dispararme ¿Por qué no le has quitado el seguro? –Inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, cosa que sorprendió a Dante, y más por la calidez que desprendía su sonrisa, tan impropia de un lugar como aquel.

-Tienes razón –bajó el arma, enfundándola de nuevo-. Yo soy Sharon –se presentó, quitándose las gafas de sol y guardándolas en un bolsillo, revelando sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños-. Este lugar es demasiado peligro –le contó, lo que no era una novedad para él-. La isla está maldita, ya has visto las marionetas. Ellas son demonios menores, objetos…

-Poseídos para entrar en el plano material –completó Dante por ella, aburrido-. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo así. Regresa a tu casa y deja esto a los profesionales –Sugirió.

Sharon negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes: el que tiene que irse eres tú. Las marionetas no son nada comparado con lo que vendrá después. El castillo no es seguro, debes irte _ya_.

-¿Y tú? –quiso saber-. ¿Por qué no te vas tú también?

Se pensó cómo responder a esa cuestión. En el fondo le daba la razón.

-Mi caso es diferente –acabó respondiendo, sabedora de lo absurdo de aquellas palabras-. Hazme caso y abandona la isla –Insistió, paciente.

Él negó.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no me iré hasta que termine.

Algo en su mirada la hizo preguntarse qué podía ser tan importante para que arriesgara de aquella forma su vida, pero prefirió no inmiscuirse. Tenía que hacer algo para convencerlo de la locura que cometía, y así se marchase.

-Escucha, ahora piensas que por vencer a unas marionetas eres capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no es así –razonó ella, quien tenía la impresión de estar hablando con la pared, pues el miraba hacia arriba, ignorándola plenamente-. Dante –Trató de llamar su atención.

No lo consiguió, pero en ese instante una risa maléfica se deslizó por el aire, lo que la hizo centrarse nuevamente en su entorno. El bolsito que colgaba de su cintura se removió un poco, con inquietud, y Sharon le dio un par de golpecitos tranquilizadores, esperando la aparición.

Arriba, dos oscuras y nébulas criaturas se materializaron, emergiendo de un cuadro y la pared, sobrevolando la biblioteca en dirección a la pareja de humanos. Dante fue el primero en verlas, e inmediatamente tomó sus pistolas, apuntando y disparando sin cesar.

-Quédate ahí y no estorbes –Le indicó a Sharon.

Ella permaneció junto la estantería, pero no porque él se lo dijese. Aquellos demonios, como las marionetas, eran de bajo nivel y por lo que veía se las estaba arreglando muy bien solo, mejor aún que en el patio, lo que la sorprendía; no era necesaria su colaboración, no por ahora.

Los espíritus demoníacos, semejantes a la Parca, empuñaban grandes y afiladas tijeras negras con las cuales atacaban a Dante, quien las esquivaba rodando por el suelo o saltando por encima, sin dejar de apretar el gatillo de sus semiautomáticas.

Pero eran dos, y en ese momento solo había una a la vista, se percató Sharon entonces. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y la agitación de Eahla dentro de la riñonera no hizo más que confirmárselo. Enseguida se alejó de la pared forrada en libros, inclinándose hacia delante justo cuando una tijera cortaba el aire por donde debiera estar su cuello, librándose por escasos segundos de ser decapitada. Se volvió, descubriendo al nebuloso demonio que faltaba emerger de la pared, sus tijeras listas para volver a intentarlo. Sharon echó un vistazo a Dante, entretenido con su lucha y sin necesidad alguna de ayuda. Perfecto.

Se movió en dirección a la otra punta de la biblioteca, atrayendo al demonio consigo y creando distancia para usar su rifle. Lo descolgó de su hombro y disparó a su cabeza, el punto débil, dificultándole el avance y causándole graves daños.

Dante cambió sus pistolas por Force Edge, saltó y en el aire dirigió un fuerte mandoble a su adversario, que se quebró con un escalofriante lamento que llenó la biblioteca. Su mirada fue hacia Sharon, que con un último disparo logró acabar con el segundo demonio, limpiando la estancia de cualquier maldad.

-Buena puntería.

-Gracias, igualmente –respondió ella, revisando el cargador de su rifle, a medias casi-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que las marionetas eran solo el comienzo? Pues ya lo has visto, y no acabará aquí, los Sin Scissors son solo la base de la pirámide demoníaca –lo miró, confirmando sus sospechas de que no la escuchaba. Al parecer estaba mirando algo más interesante, y que ella no podía ver porque tenía una estantería delante-. Es mejor que te vayas a casa –Insistió nuevamente.

Dante la ignoró. Se movió a la parte que Sharon no veía a causa de la estantería, y ella suspiró, colgándose el rifle del hombro derecho.

-Me va costar un poco –Murmuró, dirigiéndose a Eahla en la riñonera, quien se removió un poco en respuesta.

En ese momento se acordó del Bastón del Juicio, el cual había soltado cuando el Sin-Scissors la había atacado desde la pared. Tenía que cogerlo y seguir con su plan.

Rodeó la estantería hacia donde tanto Dante como su objeto estaban. Sharon no despegaba la vista del viejo suelo, sin hallar el Bastón. No entendía por qué no estaba allí.

-¿Has perdido algo? –Inquirió Dante.

Ella lo miró… avistando el Bastón en sus manos, dándole vueltas despreocupadamente. Avanzó hacia él, con una mano extendida en su dirección.

-Eso es mío.

Dante ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencido de ello.

-¿Seguro? Yo diría que te lo has encontrado por ahí tirado –seguía dándole vueltas, y al final lo levantó a la altura de los ojos para verlo mejor-. Está viejo y mohoso –observó, con una mueca-. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Era mejor que no le comentara su teoría, no fuera a querer apuntarse.

-Por favor, devuélvemelo –Pidió, muy tranquila.

-¿Para qué sirve? Estoy seguro de que tiene alguna utilidad interesante –y añadió-. Creo que me lo voy a quedar.

Sharon no podía dar crédito.

-No puedes, es mío. Por favor, lo necesito, dámelo.

Aunque Dante no podía verle los ojos, a causa de las gafas de sol que había vuelto a ponerse, podía notar claramente su necesidad por aquella cosa, además de la sinceridad de su súplica, que casi lograba que se sintiese culpable por no dárselo.

Sharon mantenía una mano extendida, esperando recuperar el Bastón por las buenas.

-Por favor –Insistió.

Él esbozó una mueca ante aquella palabra, que no dejaba de repetir.

-Ya para de decir eso, pareces un disco rayado –le dijo, y Sharon de nuevo quedó perpleja-. Hagamos una cosa: tú necesitas esta cosa para algo ¿No? Pues llévame a ese algo y te lo devolveré –Propuso.

Ella lo pensó. El lugar en concreto no quedaba muy lejos, al revés, por lo que podía ser un buen trato.

-De acuerdo –accedió. Sacudió la mano extendida, pero él negó-. Dijiste que me lo devolverías –Le recordó, sin entender.

-Cuando estemos allí. Mientras, lo llevaré yo.

-¿Acaso no te fías de mí? –inquirió ella, que al darse cuenta de la clase de pregunta que acababa de hacer sonrió para sí, negando con la cabeza-. Olvídalo, no importa –sugirió-. Bueno, pues sígueme.

Caminó hacia la puerta de salida con Dante detrás, y salieron fuera, al corredor. Sharon se acercó a la estatua del Juez de la Muerte colocada al final del pasillo. Se la señaló a Dante.

-Todas las civilizaciones tienen una personificación de la Muerte, aunque todas acostumbran a seguir unos patrones generales que las hace semejantes –empezó ella a explicar-. Son comunes dioses o entes con forma de calavera en los aztecas, mayas, tribus africanas…

-Ya para la clase de historia –la cortó Dante, al darse cuenta de que era aquella su intención-. ¿Dónde va esto? –Inquirió, alzando el Bastón, sacudiéndolo un par de veces.

-Una clase de historia puede salvarte la vida –repuso Sharon, pero su cara le dio a entender que era inútil. Suspiró-. Ponlo en la mano alzada –Respondió.

Él se acercó a la estatua, dando la espalda a Sharon, quien en ese momento se fijó en la gran espada que portaba. Parecía normal y corriente, con un filo en excelentes condiciones para ser usado, pero algo llamó su atención…

Dante colocó el Bastón en la mano del Juez y se dio la vuelta hacia Sharon, quien dejó sus observaciones a un lado.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Inquirió el cazador.

Un chasquido en dirección al Juez de la Muerte fue su respuesta. La estatua se dividió en dos partes junto con la pared, descubriéndose que ésta era en realidad una puerta.

-Yo seguiré adelante –dijo Sharon-. Tú todavía puedes dar marcha atrás –Añadió, aún en su intento porque se fuera de allí.

-¿Y perderme la fiesta? Seguro que hay demonios más poderosos detrás de esa puerta.

-Precisamente por ello has de irte –replicó-. Aquí no hay nada por lo que merezca la pena perder la vida.

Él no dijo nada. Dio un paso, seguido de otro, en dirección a la nueva entrada. Sharon no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.


	4. Capítulo Tres: La Prueba Del León

**Chacalanime : Me alegro. En este capítulo también sabremos algunas cosas, relacionadas con Sharon... aunque no puedo asegurarte que aclaren mucho jajaja.**

**Capítulo Tres: La Prueba Del León**

Una catedral, eso fue lo que encontraron al otro lado. Pero aquella no era una cualquiera: las columnas se ondulaban como si tuvieran vida propia, y se podía respirar algo oscuro en el aire.

Además de por donde acaban de entrar, había otra puerta en la estancia, pero apenas se adentraron las dos fueron selladas con un conjuro demoníaco. Era inútil intentar abrir cualquiera de las dos puertas, por lo que Sharon decidió recorrer la catedral, seguida de Dante.

Al fondo descubrieron un pequeño altar redondo, sobre el cual flotaba mediante algún tipo de magia un cubo de plata con un león tallado en el centro. Dante alzó una mano, dispuesto a cogerlo, pero cambió de idea al sentir la energía que lo rodeaba, salvaguardándolo.

-Tiene una inscripción –Observó Sharon, inclinándose hacia delante para ver mejor-. ''El Orgullo del León se otorga solo a aquellos que eligen la senda de las pruebas'' –leyó con voz clara-. Parece que hay que pasar algún tipo de prueba… -Se dijo, meditativa.

En ese momento un potente rayo de energía salió disparado del objeto flotante, golpeando la puerta situada al otro extremo de la sala y rompiendo el hechizo que la sellaba.

-Muy bien… -miró a Dante, que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí –Sugirió, aunque lo que de verdad pensaba era que tenía que marcharse de inmediato.

-Pues yo creo que no –opinó él-. Además, seguro que los demonios acabarían por darse un festín con tus huesos si te dejara sola.

-No sabes nada de este lugar, si lo supieras te irías. Estás jugando con fuego, Dante.

-Cuéntame, entonces –propuso, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola atentamente con sus claros ojos azules-. Y lo más curioso de todo ¿Qué hace una chica como tú rodeada de demonios?

-Eso también te lo podría preguntar yo –repuso ella, evadiendo la pregunta-. Pero has de saber que este castillo lleva siglos maldito, poseído por demonios. Tiene que haber incluso una entrada al Otro Mundo –vio el interés en sus ojos ante lo último, y se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, pero poco podía hacer ya para corregir su error-. Aún no la he encontrado, por lo que no debe existir ya, o simplemente es solo un mito.

-Quizás no la hayas buscado bien –replicó él, caminando hacia la puerta con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sus pensamientos puestos en lo que le había contado. Se detuvo ante la sencilla puerta de doble hoja, y al darse cuenta de que Sharon no lo seguía, se volvió, viendo que en efecto no se había movido ni un centímetro-. ¿Vienes, o te quedas ahí esperándome?

Ella avanzó hacia él, abstraída en sus propias cavilaciones también. Antes de traspasar la puerta, se puso las gafas de sol, ocultando su expresión gracias a las oscuras e impenetrables lentes.

La cálida brisa del atardecer los recibió al otro lado. Se encontraban al aire libre, y ante ellos se erguía un gran puente de roca dorada, bajo el cual se podía ver el mar. Dante caminó despreocupadamente al frente, sobre el puente, y Sharon lo siguió con un suspiro. Ella no dejaba de mirar al cielo y el mar debajo, intranquila.

Al otro lado solo encontraron una plataforma de piedra circular, no muy grande, sin posibilidad de seguir adelante. Sharon se fijó en la placa colocada en el centro de la pequeña ''isla'' y en un emblema colocado en la pared de piedra opuesta al puente.

-El Bastón de Hermes –señaló ella hacia el emblema, y Dante la miró-. Era el mensajero de los dioses griegos, pero algunos se refieren a él como el Mensajero del Infierno. Aunque existe una leyenda que lo contradice…

-Basta de historia por hoy ¿Quieres? –ella suspiró, dándole la espalda y volviendo a su estudio del emblema-. A ver si lo adivino, ¿Eres profesora o algo por el estilo?

Para sorpresa de Dante, Sharon se echó a reír, una risa tan pura y cristalina que no iba acorde con aquel lugar demoníaco.

-Algo parecido, sí –afirmó, mirándole y retirando las gafas oscuras de nuevo-. Aunque para matar demonios viene bien conocer ciertas cosas sobre ellos, te guste o no. Si no me interrumpieras y prestases un poquito de atención, verías como tengo razón.

-Encantado de prestarte toda la atención del mundo, muñeca, pero en algo menos intelectual.

Sharon enarcó una ceja. Ignorándolo y con las gafas restauradas, se acercó a la placa del centro: tenía una inscripción.

-Según esto, hay que dar media vuelta, aunque eso es evidente –Dijo Dante, abarcando la plataforma-isla con sus brazos musculosos.

Sharon leyó la inscripción para sí misma. Dante ya estaba dando media vuelta, pero ella se acuclilló ante la placa, pensando.

-El Orgullo hablaba de pruebas, pero todo está muy tranquilo –murmuró, abriendo la riñonera, por cuya abertura sacó la cabeza Eahla-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Solo podemos seguir las indicaciones y volver atrás, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Tú eres la experta, Sharon.

-No todo es experiencia… –Replicó ella, poniéndose en pié y cerrando la riñonera antes de dar media vuelta.

Dante ya iba a mitad del puente, y Sharon sacudió la cabeza ante semejante falta de precaución. Aquel lugar estaba maldito, podía aparecer un demonio de la nada y rebanarte en dos segundos, la más absoluta cautela era poco.

Se dispuso a seguirlo a través del puente, pero apenas dio dos pasos sobre él cuando éste se puso a temblar bajo sus pies. Por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás, regresando a la plataforma. Miró al puente, hacia Dante, pero un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo la hizo mirar arriba, justo cuando un serpenteante rayo dorado descendía velozmente sobre Dante y el puente se hacía añicos.

Sharon gritó su nombre, pero ni ella misma logró oírse. Vio impotente cómo él caía al agua, y se movió hacia delante, dispuesta a seguirlo con tal de ayudarlo. Solo una cosa la frenó, y era Eahla, que había abandonado su riñonera y le gritaba subida a su hombro que no lo hiciera.

-P-pero tengo que ayudarlo –Gimió Sharon, su mirada tras las lentes oscuras fija en el mar, esperando ver algo.

-La caída es prácticamente mortal, y tú lo sabes. Si vas tras él no podrás volver y tienes que seguir, Sharon. Recuerda el bien mayor.

A ella en aquel momento le daba igual el bien mayor, lo único que quería era tirarse al agua y encontrar a Dante.

-¿Y si está vivo, Eahla? En ese caso necesitaría mi ayuda -se llevó una mano al crucifijo que siempre colgaba de su cuello-. Todo esto es por mi culpa, por no saber tratar con él y hacerlo abandonar la isla a tiempo…

La cobaya la miraba, compasiva, pero sabedora de que su amiga tenía que ponerse en marcha de inmediato, antes de que la culpa la carcomiera más.

-Si te retrasas, Mundus destruirá un sinfín de vidas, y la muerte de Dante habrá sido en vano –Le recordó, intentando que reaccionara.

Sharon cerró los ojos un momento, asintiendo. Lo abrió de nuevo y miró al cielo, orando internamente.

Primero temblores, luego un rayo y para colmo el puente se derrumbaba. Peor no podía haberle ido a Dante.

Se encontraba bajo el agua, al fondo. Sus pulmones aguantaban bastante bien la falta de oxígeno gracias a su herencia demoníaca, pero tarde o temprano le pasaría factura si no regresaba a la superficie.

Avanzó por el fondo arenoso, pasando por un gran arco de piedra. En ese instante se selló, quedando Dante atrapado en aquella plataforma circular sin posibilidades de ir a otra parte.

Unos demonios con forma de calavera aparecieron, rodeándolo. El más cercano se movió en su dirección, abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula energéticamente, queriendo morder. Dante empuñó a Force Edge y de un mandoble la partió en dos.

En ese momento las demás se abalanzaron sobre él. Atacó con ferocidad, quebrando una tras otra, esperando que después se le presentase algún tipo de salida. No podría permanecer bajo el agua eternamente.

Cuando el puente se hizo pedazos, algunos de éstos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, lo que vino de perlas a Sharon para regresar a la catedral.

Pero aunque había esperado que el Orgullo del León reaccionara ante ella ahora, lo cierto fue que seguía igual, con aquel campo de energía rodeándolo, y por mucho que intentara no podía cogerlo.

-Hemos hecho lo que estaba escrito, logré volver aquí ¿Por qué no ocurre nada? ¿Qué hemos pasado por alto?

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver contigo y no con lo que hemos hecho –Aventuró Eahla, tumbada en la plataforma circular sobre la cual el Orgullo flotaba.

Ella miraba el objeto meditativa, aún sin poder quitarse a Dante de la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Suspiró.

-Creo que yo no soy el problema. Quizás debería dar media vuelta y…

No terminó de hablar. Un fuerte estruendo la hizo volverse, justo cuando una gigantesca araña que exhalaba lava caía del techo a pocos metros de Sharon, quien la miró indiferente, como si aquello le pasara a menudo.

-Vaya, un microbio –dijo la araña gigante, con cavernosa voz gutural, salida del Infierno sin lugar a dudas-. Qué decepción.

Sharon sacudió la cabeza para sí.

-Las apariencias engañan. Igualmente, ¿Qué problema hay en ser pequeño? Es más cómodo y ligero, puedes introducirte en sitios con los que tú no podrías ni soñar. Yo no cambiaría éste cuerpo por otro nunca –la araña ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, acercándose más a la chica-. Llevo bastante tiempo esperando por ti, Phantom –los ojos de la araña se encendieron en rojo al oír su nombre-. Las marionetas carecen de inteligencia, pero seguro que tú sí sabrás conducirme hasta tu señor. No tienes otra opción.

Phantom se acercó más aún, quedando a tan solo un metro de Sharon. Ella ni se inmutó ante su titánica y amenazadora cercanía, seguía tan tranquila y serena como de costumbre.

-¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así, insecto? –Bramó, ofendido.

-En realidad yo no soy el insecto–le hizo una seña a Eahla para que se alejara, cosa que la cobaya hizo enseguida, moviéndose velozmente hacia la otra punta de la catedral-. Dime dónde está Mundus, cómo llegar hasta él, y te concederé una muerte rápida.

Cómo respuesta, Phantom alzó una de sus ocho patas, dispuesto a barrer a Sharon, quien toqueteó una de las patillas de sus gafas de sol, ajustándoselas, justo antes de apartarse de su trayectoria.

Tras acabar con los demonios-calavera, un portal en mitad del fondo marino condujo a Dante a la superficie, junto a la entrada de la catedral.

Desde allí trató de localizar a Sharon al otro lado, pero al parecer la chica había logrado cruzar el puente derruido. Probablemente la encontrase dentro de la catedral.

Se acercó a la puerta que conducía al interior y abrió. Cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar. En mitad de la sala vio una enorme araña, su cuerpo un exoesqueleto escupiendo lava candente, en el suelo tratando de levantarse, sin éxito pues las ocho patas le fallaban. Ante la araña, dando la espalda a Dante, se encontraba Sharon con los brazos cruzados detrás.

-Te lo volveré a repetir…

-¿Muñeca?

Al oír su voz se volvió, primero sorprendida y luego contenta de ver que seguía vivo. Se ajustó las gafas de sol, en un gesto nervioso.

-¡Vete! –Lo instó, prefiriendo quedarse sola con Phantom.

En aquel breve periodo de distracción por parte de Sharon, Phantom logró incorporarse de nuevo, y lanzó un proyectil de lava en su dirección.

-¡Apártate! –La advirtió Dante, tomando a Ebony e Ivory y disparando a la araña.

La chica esquivó el ataque por poco, distraída como estaba, pero se recuperó rápido y tras rodar por el suelo esquivando un nuevo proyectil de Phantom, tomó su magnum de la funda en su muslo y apuntó, uniéndose al fuego iniciado por Dante.

Las balas impactaron en los puntos débiles del exoesqueleto de Phantom, produciéndole graves heridas: no le quedaba otra que retirarse, cosa que hizo, desapareciendo en un mar de lava candente ante ellos.

Los dos guardaron sus armas al cabo de varios segundos. Sharon lo miró, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Pensé que habías muerto ¿Cómo lograste volver tan rápido?

-Encontré un portal en el fondo que traía de vuelta. Solo tuve que librarme de unos cuantos demonios con forma de calavera para activarlo –Fue su respuesta, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sharon se ajustó nuevamente las gafas con las dos manos, inquieta.

-Calaveras… creo que sé de qué demonio me hablas. Suelen habitar los fondos marinos y son de muy bajo nivel –suspiró-. Ojalá supiera con la misma exactitud cómo conseguir el Orgullo del León.

Ante sus palabras, Dante miró al fondo de la estancia, al altar sobre el cual flotaba el Orgullo, aún salvaguardado por su escudo de energía. Se acercó, y apenas había levantado la mano derecha cuando el campo protector se desvaneció, y el Orgullo del león dejó de levitar, libre. Dante lo cogió, sin disimular una media sonrisa en dirección a la asombrada chica.

-Las muñecas no pueden hacer nada solas –Declaró, sardónico.

Aunque esperaba que ella se enfadase, como estaba tan acostumbrado a que le pasase, lo cierto fue que no lo hizo; seguía tranquila, manteniendo parte de la sonrisa inicial en los labios.

-Volvamos donde la estatua –Dijo, moviéndose hacia la entrada de la catedral. Dante la siguió.

Caminaban tranquilamente por el largo corredor, rumbo al patio en el cual los aguardaba el León. Dante no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a una cosa que había llamado su atención cuando regresó a la catedral encantada.

-Ese demonio con el que luchabas… –acabó por sacar el tema, atrayendo la atención de Sharon al hablar-. Parecía bastante poderosos, y grande –añadió. Ella asintió despacio-. Pero el combate lo estabas ganando tú con total claridad cuando llegué –Comentó.

Sharon rozó una de las patillas de sus gafas negras.

-No iba ganando, solo fue un minuto de suerte. Ningún ser humano se ha enfrentado a Phantom y ha vivido para contarlo.

-¿Phantom? Debes de conocerlo bien, si hasta te sabes el nombre.

-Sé muchas cosas sobre demonios –Fue lo único que dijo, un tanto reacia. No estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar de demonios con nadie.

-Ah, interesante -Sharon lo miró, advirtiendo que su interés no era muy grande, o por lo menos no a simple vista-. Entonces quizás conozcas a…

Un fuerte temblor asolando el corredor lo interrumpió. Los dos se volvieron, descubriendo tras ellos al demonio-araña, Phantom, que a duras penas cabía en el estrecho pasillo.

-¡Corre! –Instó Sharon, apresurando a Dante.

Los dos comenzaron una carrera para huir de la araña gigante, que los seguía férreamente lanzando proyectiles ígneos por las fauces abiertas. Dante y Sharon tuvieron que dejar atrás la puerta que daba a su objetivo, internándose en el corredor y procurando evitar todos los proyectiles de Phantom.

Como era de esperar, llegaron al final del corredor, quedando atrapados entre la pared y el imponente exoesqueleto de Phantom, por el cual no podrían pasar sin más. Dante empuñó sus pistolas, apuntando, pero Sharon había visto la puerta de la izquierda, y tiró de él en esa dirección, abriendo, entrando y golpeando la puerta con un hombro para volver a cerrarla.

Ella suspiró, apoyando la frente contra la antigua madera oscura, con una ligerísima sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosados.

-Aquí estamos seguros. Tiene un cuerpo demasiado grande para poder entrar –Añadió, y a Dante le pareció notar un atisbo de humor en sus últimas palabras, aunque desconocía el motivo.

Se encontraban en un viejo archivo que ambos había registrado con anterioridad por separado. No había nada más que estanterías repletas de registros de cosechas y nacimientos durante el Medievo, algo de poca utilidad para los dos. Pero al menos les había resultado útil para burlar a Phantom.

Sharon se aproximó a un viejo escritorio de madera oscura y carcomida por el tiempo. Sacó de un compartimento de su riñonera la cámara digital, repasando las últimas fotografías que había realizado en la isla. Dante se acercó a ella por detrás, echándole un vistazo también por encima de su hombro, sorprendiéndose al ver las imágenes sobre la arquitectura del lugar, todas inútiles para su gusto.

-¿Para qué quieres esas fotos? –Le preguntó, extrañado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si era profesora? Bueno, lo soy, doy historia del arte en Harvard –le contó, y él enarcó una ceja-. Estoy constantemente viajando, siguiendo el rastro de algún que otro demonio, y a veces acabo en lugares antiguos como éste –abarcó con un ademán el castillo-, y aprovecho para sacar algunas fotografías para mis clases –aquí se rió un poco, una risa musical-. Aunque si te soy sincera, casi nunca voy a clases, tengo mucho trabajo con los demonios y rara vez me rodeo de seres humanos.

-Ya somos dos… –murmuró Dante para sí-. Pero, ¿Qué hace una profesora universitaria cazando demonios? –Inquirió, intrigado.

Sharon caminó lentamente al fondo de la estancia, dándole la espalda.

-Ser profesora es secundario, mi verdadero trabajo es éste. Los demonios son malvados y peligrosos, alguien tiene que acabar con todos ellos.

Él suspiró. Aquel discurso le recordaba a una amiga suya, que luchaba ferozmente con demonios pretendiendo borrarlos del mapa… y hacerse rica de paso, claro.

-Tú sola no puedes con todos –ella no dijo nada-. ¿Qué haces exactamente en esta isla? Está perdida en mitad de la nada, me parece raro que hayas podido encontrarla de casualidad…

-¿Y tú, Dante? –le devolvió la pregunta-. ¿Qué hace un humano normal y corriente en mitad de la nada, rodeado de demonios?

-Venganza –fue su breve y concisa respuesta-. ¿Y tú?

-Deber –imitó su forma de responder, no queriendo extenderse.

Dante la observaba obviamente queriendo saber más, pero no siguió preguntando y desvió la mirada por la sala, fingiendo interés en unos libros apilados en un rincón.

-¿Has oído hablar de un demonio llamado Mundus? –Inquirió de pronto, con voz neutra.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida con la mención de aquel demonio en concreto.

-Algo –dijo el emperador del Infierno hace mucho tiempo. Envió legiones de demonios a conquistar la tierra, pero… un demonio se reveló, y acompañado de otros tantos luchó contra Mundus. No pudo matarlo, pero derrotó a su ejército y lo desterró, manteniendo a salvo el mundo humano y dejando el Averno sin emperador –lo miró entonces, esbozando una pequeña y delicada sonrisa-. Una leyenda entre tantas –simplificó, restándole importancia-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No es una leyenda, y pronto volverá a estar libre –le reveló, aunque ella no se sorprendió lo más mínimo con la noticia-. Él hizo que mataran a mi familia, y pienso devolvérsela.

Sharon se deshizo de las gafas de sol, mirándolo con lástima ante lo que acababa de contarle. Su mayor punto débil era probablemente su incapacidad de ver sufrir a nadie, ella acababa pasándolo fatal, era muy empática.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo…

-¿Por qué? Ni si quiera los conocías –repuso, con un encogimiento de hombros. Se volvió en dirección a la puerta-. Parece que se ha ido –dijo, refiriéndose a Phantom, cambiando de tema-. Voy a ver –Sharon asintió, y él salió fuera.

Ella dio una mirada circular, avistando a Eahla escondida entre unos libros. Le hizo una gesto para que se acercase, y la roedora dejó su escondite, saltando al interior de la riñonera abierta de Sharon.

-Sabe de Mundus –comentó la cobaya, incrédula-. Eso no me lo esperaba ¿Quién es ese hombre? Hay algo oscuro en él, pero sigo sin descifrarlo.

-Yo tampoco, Eahla, yo tampoco –suspiró ella-. Pero sea quien sea, tengo que hacer algo rápido para quitarle la fantasiosa idea de enfrentar a Mundus de la cabeza, no sé cómo, pero lo haré, aunque tenga que decirle la verdad.

-¿Crees que sospecha algo?

Lo pensó, repasando todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Dante. Sonrió.

-No –Fue su breve respuesta, cerrando la riñonera al oír la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

Al volverse vio a Dante en el umbral.

-El corredor está muerto, ni un alma –informó-. Podemos irnos.


End file.
